The Tail of Beast Boy (TG Rre write)
by The One And Only Haru Uchiha
Summary: Summary: What would happen if beast Boy with help of mumbo and secretly cyborg, forsed him in to the life of a Girl. and who are thease people with the kanji for death on there forhead protecters, Read and review dont on TT DC universe owns it. rated M for safty


It was a fine day in Jump City until Mumbo robbed a bank. Beast Boy was trying to pick up some chicks. He asked, "Mumbo, when will you learn that crime doesn't pay?" He turned into a dinosaur and chomped at Mumbo giving him a warning. Mumbo chanted, "Mumbo Jumbo." Then he blew powder all over Beast Boy. "What's happening to me?" asked Beast Boy. He tried to fly away to no avail. Mumbo laughed and slowly began to vanish.

As the transformation finished, Beast Boy turned into an eagle and flew to the top of Titan's Tower. Cyborg, the half human, half robot asked, "Yo Beast Boy, where have you been?" Beast Boy, now in his eagle form exclaimed, "Mumbo has escaped!"

CyBorg replied, "It's alright. Don't sweat it. I'll catch him."

"Find him as soon as possible! I don't know where to even start explaining what he has done to me."

"Relax man. Go catch some sleep. It's late."

"Okay, I'm putting my trust in you, Cyborg."

Then Beast Boy made his way home. Suddenly he felt a strangest urge to clean his house. "What is this?" he thought to himself. "I never cared this much before. Suddenly I feel like a neat freak." He spent hours tediously cleaning every nick and cranny. Then finally as he lied down to sleep, he began to have a strange dream about Cyborg and him being together. Suddenly he awoke to a knock on the door.

Looking through the peak hole on the door he saw Starfire. He changed himself into a parrot form. "Come in!" he shouted. "My friend, Beast Boy, where are you?" asked Starfire. "Here I am. Right now I am a parrot. How are you beautiful, Star?"

"I am fine, my friend. How are you?"

"Well I am not myself anymore as you see."

"What is wrong?"

"I think it is best you lock the door."

Confused and concerned Starfire turned around and locked the door. Beast Boy said, "Okay Starfire, please sit and listen. Remember when I was talking to Cyborg last night?"

"Yes, I remember. About the encounter with Mumbo, right?"

"Yes. Well I think it would be easier to show you what he has done to me."

Beast Boy suddenly turned himself into a naked girl and blushed in shame. "Oh my, Beast Boy. You're a girl!" said Starfire while quite surprised. Beast Boy frowned, "Yes, he has done this to me." Then he began to weep, "It is affecting my mind also. I'd rather not say what I was dreaming of right before you knocked on the door and awoke me." He blushed. Starfire said, "Well Beast Boy, we can't change what is already done…at least not yet we can. Why don't we make light of the situation and go shopping for some clothes to uh...suit your new body?"

"Shopping? Oh my gosh, I'd love to." Then he realized that his personality was changing. He thought to himself. "Wait, what did I just say? What the heck is happening to me?" Oh well," he sighed giving into the fact that he was changing and there was nothing he could do about it as of now. Might as well try to add some sugar to this bitter, confusing situation.

He took Starfire by the hand. She smiled and gave him a hug, and then he felt a small amount of comfort knowing she was there for him. "Come, let's go shopping," she said tugging at his hand.

"But wait. I should probably hide until I can get out of Titan's Tower." He changed into his parrot form and flew onto her shoulder. "Alright then, let's go," she said.

"Thanks, Star. You are a true friend."

After a short flight to the mall, they made a swift and unnoticed entrance. Beast Boy suddenly turned into a green eagle and flew into the changing room. A policeman entered the room and saw a girl, totally green. Beast Boy was trying to figure out how to put on a bra when suddenly he noticed the guard peeking in at him.

"Ahhh! What are you doing, you pervert? Somebody help! Somebody get this man out of here!" A random female officer heard her screaming and came running into the dressing room. She pushed the male officer against the wall and began to hand cuffing him.

"You men really disgust me sometimes. Peeking at an innocent young girl? How could you? That is sexual harassment, and you will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law," the female cop said angrily.

Still quite disturbed Beast Boy turned to look at her, "Thank you, miss." He smiled at the officer and she smiled back. "You're welcome, sweety. He won't get by with this, I assure you." He approached the officer in attempts to hug her, but she was too busy holding the perverted guard down on his belly. "I would hug you but I have to make sure he doesn't get away. To think, a guard, a man employed to ensure justice…could do such a horrible thing."

Meanwhile Cyborg was having a conversation with Mumbo. "Did you do your job, Mumbo?" asked Cyborg.

"Well of course. Your crush is now a girl…a pretty little version of Beast Boy. Just make sure you act casually around everyone. And for doing this I think I deserve a little compensation..for doing your dirty work. You will give me a thousand dollars in exchange for my silence."

Cyborg pulled out his cell phone and began punching in numbers. He said, "Very well then. I will send a money gram to you via text. Once you receive the code, use it on any ATM."

Mumbo also pulled out his phone ensuring that the information was sent to him. Cyborg looked at him smugly and smiled, "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Likewise. See you," replied Mumbo.

The next morning, Robin, who was also known for his loyalty to the Batman, tried to start a conversation with Beast Boy. He knew that Beast Boy had never before changed into a female human, so he was concerned for him. "Yo, Beast Boy, you okay?" asked Robin.

Raven also appeared and saw Beast Boy sitting in a corner frowning. She immediately picked up on the nervous energy around them, and also grew concerned for Beast Boy. "Are you okay?" she asked in her monotone voice. Earlier she overheard someone talking with Cyborg but was unable to determine who it was exactly.

"My dear Beast Boy, would you like to… as they say 'Hit the clubs with me'?" A familiar voice mumbled in the background. *Cough "Starfire" cough*.

Author's Note:

(Instead of pairing Beast Boy with Cyborg like originally planned, I am going to pair him with an OC named Daichi, a character from my Walking Dead God story. I hope you enjoy.)

"Um, Starfire, I think that Raven will be a better choice for you, since you are both girls," Robin suggested.

"I disagree," said Raven. "I think Beast Boy needs the fresh air, and I am sensing a mind control spell being used on ravenyou. Also, I feel there is another unknown magic here." Raven thought the last part out and then passed a card to Starfire. She looked at it and quickly read.

Raven whispered as quietly as possible, "Dr. Haru Uchiha! He can't fix him physically, but I'm sure his mental control can be repaired." Then she glared at Cyborg. "You! I know you are somehow connected to this, and I assure you, I WILL find the evidence to prove it." Then she headed to her room, sat down on her bed, and used a spell to contact her mother. Her mother was a Azeraftian, similar to witches and wizards. Azeraftians could barely show emotions because the more emotion they showed, the more energy they released.

"Hello mother," greeted raven.

"Hello, dear. How are you?" asked Raven's mother.

"I am okay, but I am worried about my friend, Beast Boy," replied Raven.

"Be careful dear," her mother said in a monotone voice.

"Relax mother, I am perfectly calm."

"Okay good, you almost had me worried. Now tell me what is wrong with this Beast Boy you speak of?"

"I have been sensing a mind controlling spell, as well as a strange body transforming spell which has befallen him."

"body Transforming spell?" asked ravens Mother.

"Yeah, it somehow reversed beast Boys gender.

Reavens mother Stroke a Thinking pose, " Hmm, When did this happen?" asked ravens mother.

"It happend around a Time when beast boy was fighting one of our enemies... Why you ask mother?"

"I think i know what spell he used, well its more of a powderish potion, Its a Forbidden potion that Only the caster can undo, i shell send you a Book on what it dose and what to watch out for." Replied ravens mother.

"Thank you mother, i shell await its arival.

" Now is there anything els you need?  
"No mother, but it was nice chatting with you. "Okay well, good night Dear i love you and have a Good sleep."

"Good night mother. and i love you to. she yawned as they Both cut the connection, and went to sleep.


End file.
